


Driven to Murder

by starLight_Prime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Horror, Insanity, Other, Paranoia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starLight_Prime/pseuds/starLight_Prime
Summary: During a blood moon someone has a negative affect, and now he's out to kill, out to pray on the weak, out to keep his love from leaving him. Weird? Yes. No one knows why or how this happened, but its a mystery that needs solving quick, before he can no longer be freed from the killing masquerade he is forced to do.(I got this idea from Beast Wars and another story)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513649) by [DeepDenizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDenizen/pseuds/DeepDenizen). 



After a fight between someone he cares about, he takes a stroll through the woods, to clear his mind and calm down. In his mind he thought;

'Why is she upset with me?'

'Why does she hate me now?'

            He keeps walking, and those questions keep swirling through his mind like a hurricane on the verge of destruction. He suddenly heard the caws of crows nearby, and his head snaps to the direction of the cawing crows, he wonders; 'What could have the crows startled?' With that question now in his mind, he almost didn't realize he was about to walk right into a deep lake. He stopped his foot from touching the icy water, but something then caught his eye. He stared at his reflection in the water, and there were clouds slowly, uncovering the red moon. He then looked up into the sky, and he saw the red moon. It was red as human blood, and that was what made it odd to see a moon, such as that..

            The more he thought about human blood or just blood in general, the more it seemed to become more and more red. Almost like his thoughts were making the moon change and darken. It must have been just his eyes or- well his optics. He ignored the blood moon, and walked back to where the road was. Which was deserted. He shifted to another form and drove off.

(An hour later)

            He wasn't close to where he and his comrades thrive and hide in plain sight. He felt a strange feeling like he was low in energy, or well- energon. He ignored said feeling and kept pressing on, but as he kept going the feeling kept getting stronger and less tolerable. It was getting to the point where he had to stop, shift to his bipedal form and search for a mine with energon. 

            After searching for another hour, he found an abandoned mine that still had a few energon scraps left in it. He found two large crystals, the size of his head. Luckily he had a little device that would purify, and liquify the energon. 

            A half hour later, he was liquefying the second crystal. He suddenly picked up a sent that made his metal face contort to a frown. He looked up, and and a few yards away was a deer. It was missing clumps of meat, some of its ribs were showing and there were deep gashes in its neck. The deer's fur was stained with its own blood, and even there were little puddles of blood all over the place. It pained him to an animal so battered and torn, even dead. The scent was practically poking and prodding at his sensors. It's like it was begging him to taste the deer's blood and flesh. 

            In his mind, something told him to try it, see if it will suffice his need for sustenance. He found himself slowly moving over to the deer and leaning down to taste it. He suddenly realized back, not wanting to inflict any more harm to already dead deer. 

He told himself, "No.. I won't harm it. I won't harm it, any more."

            Instead of harming the deceased deer, he buried it. In hopes that it will go to a better place. He had succeeded on resisting to taste the deer's flesh,  but  that resistance may not last long.  

'I must resist this new urge'

 

 

            

            Within all of us there are feral instincts, and all that is needed is a spark to snap us into those instincts. Those deadly, fearful, instincts...


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two months since the blood moon, and he has been leaving base every night to supposedly patrol.

He had suddenly came upon, a deer. He froze, and stared. The events of the blood moon replayed in his mind. Along side, the gruesome secret he’s hidden for those two months. The terrible truth. Kills him.

Currently, he is in the woods feasting on an unfortunate horse. He hopes no one will miss it, even though he feels so terrible for killing it. For him the horse is now what he needs to survive. Blood and pieces of flesh coated his finger tips, and splotches of blood painted his face and body. His eyes, full of self-hatred, hunger, and sorrow. He himself is conflicted with the guilt of killing.

If Crystal knew…

Oh Primus, if anyone knew the horrors I must commit to keep my spark alight…

Those thoughts were quickly set aside, by the scarcely familiar caws of crows. Then a shuffle in the bushes. His audio receptors twitched.

“Hello?” His voice was a little gravelly.

The rustling of the bushes stopped. He licked his fingers and tried to clean off his face and body. He left the bloody, chewed up horse. 

As soon as he left, the shadow walked out of the bushes, slowly. They, held horror on there face, and one thought went through there mind. 

‘How could he do this? He’s a Prime for Allspark sake!’

The concerned and horrified bot, bent down and scanned the mauled and bloody horse. The body was still showing a bit of a heat signature. The bot was shocked, it was recently killed. He stood back up, and was about to leave to tell the others what their leader was up to every night, for two months or possibly longer. 

The orange and white bot looked up into the trees and there were two bright blue optics staring down at him. Those optics held, a feral glem to them, and it scared the orange and white bot. That said bot started to back up, step by step. The blue eyed being jumped down to the ground, a bloody blade on its on arm and a normal hand on the other. 

“Ratchet, I can explain…” The Prime said in a gravelly voice.

“What have you done Optimus…?” Ratchet said, his voice laced with fear.

The two stood there in silence for a minute, until Ratchet spoke. “Optimus, what is this? Why are you like this? Killing innocent animals?!”

The Prime’s face turned to that of sorrow, “Indeed, Old friend. It is what it seems to be, but I swear it is only for survival.” The Prime pleaded.

“Optimus, this isn’t survival! It's…. It's murder!” Ratchet cried out, as Optimus stalked forwards.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, Old friend, but you leave me no choice…” Optimus wanted no one to know of the killing he does just to live.

Optimus broke into a run, wielding his sword, and started swinging his blade at the medic. Ratchet doged the blade and dropped to the ground after Optimus swept him off his feet. It seemed like Optimus now had the upper hand, but Ratchet kept doging the blade. Optimus let out a low growl in frustration, and Ratchet’s optics widened in fear.

“Ratchet, leave now! Before I change my mind…” He gave Ratchet the death glare.

“But….” Ratchet said, fear still evident in his voice.

Ratchet was pressing his luck and his life, trying to reason and help Optimus. Sadly, Optimus didn’t really want his help, it seemed he was happy with what he has become. Still, he has to think about Crystal, the girl he fell in love with. 

“Think about Crystal! How would she feel if she knew what a monster you have become?!” Ratchet shouted at Optimus.

Optimus froze in his tracks, the words Ratchet had shouted ringed in his mind. 

Crystal…

Crystal…

The sound of her laugh, her voice, just everything about her, he loved. Now, he is killing himself by lying to Crystal, his one and only love. 

Optimus snarls, “Leave her out of this!”

“I should include her! And the team too!” Ratchet yelled. 

Optimus snarled again, and turned the blade into a cannon. “I won’t ask again, LEAVE! Other wise… things do happen.” A ring of red appeared in his optics, and there was a dark look on his face.

Ratchet gulped, he had never seen anyone, especially a prime, be reduced to such a state. He has no idea how, such a change could happen, no being can adapt so quickly. Optimus managed to prove him wrong, and it scares him to know such a change can happen without the proper amount of time or even the genes to do so.

Suddenly, the fight continued. Ratchet, was clearly not ready for the blows Optimus was sending his way. Ratchet was hit in the face. He landed a blow on Optimus just so he can get up. Once Ratchet was on his feet, he coughed up a bit of energon. He spat the energon out onto the ground, it splattered. Optimus smirked, knowing that he had caused Ratchet to internally bleed, but it wasn't serious.

Out of the blue, a bullet whizzed past Ratchet and right into Optimus’ abdomen. That caused Optimus to stumble back, and him to cover the inflicted wound. Ratchet looked over and he saw Crystal, she held a gun. Her whole body seemed to be trembling, and the grip she had on the gun, softened until the gun fell from her hands.

“Crystal…” Ratchet said, he still had fear in him.

“I know, and speaking about it is already killing me. Mentally.” she spoke, her voice wavered.

Optimus’ vision started to cloud over, and he faded from consciousness to unconsciousness. His whole body seemed to shut down, in a way.

The next thing he knew, he was in a white room, it was all made of a firm material. That of which he could break, if it weren't for the fact that he was chained up. Both arms behind his back, his legs were chained, and there was something that won't let him even break the chains around his arms. It was straight jacket, most likely specifically made for him.

He heard the invisible door open and close. He didn't really bother looking over to know that it was Crystal. Anyways he did look, and all he got was a grim expression. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he never meant for it to turn out this way. At all.

Crystal soon left after crying for a while, silently. Leaving the Prime to stare at the white cell walls.


	3. Chapter 2

(6½ years later)

          The thought of _Him_ has vanished from everyone's thoughts. Now Crystal was 22, she has a job near the prison, He is located at. After two years she stopped visiting _Him_. Many still heard the rumor of who was in Cell Block X. Everyone called said prisoner, Prisoner X. They all believe he was a diseased or ill prisoner, doomed to forever be locked away, until he passes.  

 

        Boy were they wrong, only two, and those who guard Prisoner X, know why _He_ is there. Crystal has since then kept all and any word of truth behind Prisoner X, a secret. Also, surprisingly the Decepticons have given up fighting against the Autobots, after the battle for the Omega Lock.

 

"Miss. Crystal, it has been too long since you visited. I believe you should check on...." One of the prison advisers prison said.

 

"I know, but you know how I get when I even come near his cell." She said, cutting him off.      

 

The adviser walks her to his cell. "Sir, are you even sure I should? Usually when I do he goes crazy." She added.

 

"Miss. Crystal, you will be surprised by what you'll see..." When he said that, we were already at the cell.

 

(Crystal's P.O.V)  

 

My body stiffened, my heart skipped a beat, it felt like someone was squeezing my chest. It was the cell that held Him. The adviser opened a slot in the door, and all I saw was a dark figure in the far corner. I was completely surprised, he settled down after all these years, it sort of scared me to know that he isn't going berserk. Something inside me wanted to go inside and speak to him or try to anyways.

 

"May I... go in?" I asked.

 

The Adviser was hesitant, but complied. He opened the door, and both me and the adviser walked in. In the corner of my eye I saw the adviser take out a taser that was set on the highest power possible. "I must protect you in case of any sudden movement." The adviser said.

 

 I walked another yard closer to him, and stopped. I looked at the adviser.

 

"I will give you a few minutes alone, but call me if you want to leave sooner... or he starts to go crazy." I nod, and the adviser left the room.

 

          I sigh, and look at the figure in the corner. "It's been quite some time since I saw you. I wish this isn't where I would see you, but you went down a path that I cannot follow, I'm sorry." Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

 

"AH! I can't take this anymore!" I stormed out of the room, and ran all the way to the front and out the door.

 

               The adviser put a hand on his forehead, and sighed. He knew what would happen, he tried so hard to help the both of us, especially her. Crystal always cries, and such, each time she visits him. Many could tell that she was heartbroken, many who knew the Prime were heartbroken and scared. No one knows why he has changed into a flesh eating cybertronian.

 

* * *

 

 

           Currently, everything is quiet, no issues or crazy things happening. All that was heard was chatter, and the tapping of shoes and heals on the concrete floor. Outside Optimus' cell, a man and a woman were talking. Talking about him. After those long six and a half years, his auditory sensors twitched and his acute sense of hearing picked up what they were talking about.

 

"Sir, I believe it is time we face the facts. He is not going to change. If we continue we'll just be wasting money on a hopeless mutant being. We must pull the plug, it is what's best for her and him." The young female doctor said.

 

"If that is what we have to do, then do it. I'm sure Miss. Crystal will understand everything." The adviser said. 

 

In Optimus' mind he knew he had to do something, and fast. He was going to be euthanized, all because he was a hopeless lab experiment. In a way he should accept death, since he made so many innocent beings suffer and die.          

 

            Just before the two walked away to prepare for his demise, the lights unexpectedly went out. That was his chance. He ran to the door and broke out, he even broke out of his chains and straight jacket. He whipped out a blade, and slashed his now clawed hands at all who come near.

 

* * *

 

 

Crystal was home when she received a call, "Miss. Crystal! Come quick! And Do not alert anyo..." The call was cut.

 

          The man was cut off by the sound of screams and scraping of metal on concrete. Then all was silent, she asked hello, multiple times and no one answered. A horrible thought crossed her mind. 'No...this can't be happening..'

 

           That thought was circulating through her head, she had to go see for herself if it was true. So she got up ran to her car and start it up. She hauled butt to the isolated prison he was in. Her heart was racing, sweat beads rolled down her face as she came to the prison.

 

            Inside, all she saw was, blood. Everywhere. It covered the floor, it was splattered on the walls, alongside pieces and chunks of flesh. Even ripped off limbs, heads, and bodies that were ripped in half with there guts spilled on the floor. The lights flickered here and there, It was a horror scene right there, in front of her. And words were written on a wall, all in dripping blood.

 

_'Your no longer safe'_

 

_'You will see a true monster'_

 

_' **I'm coming'**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_'For you'_ **


	4. Chapter 3

_Inside, all she saw was, blood. Everywhere. It covered the floor, it was splattered on the walls, alongside pieces and chunks of flesh. Even ripped off limbs, heads, bodies that were ripped in half with their guts spilled on the floor. The lights flickered here and there, It was a horror scene right there, in front of her. And words were written on a wall, all in dripping blood._

 

**_‘Your no longer safe’_ **

 

**_‘You will see a true monster’_ **

 

**_‘I’m coming’_ **

 

**_‘For you’_ **

 

* * *

 

Those words and the scene still replayed in my mind, like a never ending nightmare. What's worse is that he had escaped and is now on the run or should I say hunt. The adviser did say after I stopped visiting, he stopped eating, they always had to force feed him.

 

I was home watching TV when the local news station took over normal programming.

 

 _“Breaking News, there is a murder on the loose. So far, only four teens and a cow were this person's victims. We are not sure of what or who this murder is. If any one has information about this, please call local police.”_  The news reporter said.

 

It's only been less than a day and he has already made the news. I need to tell the team and the kids.

 

* * *

 

“Ratchet! Ratchet!” I yelled, everyone turned to look at me.

 

“What is the matter Crystal?” Ratchet spoke.

 

“Its-” I had to catch my breath cause I ran all the way to the new base.

 

“What?! Spill it already!?” He said.

 

“He… he has escaped! He already killed four people!” I said, finally catching my breath.

 

I looked at Ratchet, and all emotion has drained from his face. Everyone noticed, and they all knew Optimus has been gone for six and a half years, but they don't know where he went. Or why.

 

“Are you serious? Is he..?” Ratchet asked, I didn't want to scare him. So I said nothing.

 

“Tell me Crystal! Is _HE_ on the loose!?” I flinched, and tears started to roll down my face. I nod.

 

Ratchet paced around the room, everyone still not knowing what is going on and who has escaped. They started to ask me questions, since Ratchet was so called freaking out.

 

“What is going on, Crystal?” Arcee asked.

 

“Why is Ratchet goin’ crazy?” Bulkhead asked.

 

“Come on, Crystal. Tell us.” Raf, Miko, and Jack asked at the same time.

 

           I sigh, and told them everything, I knew it would have been sooner or later that I would have to tell them. And it's been hard hiding it too. I told them about what he tried to do to Ratchet, and what I did to stop him. I even told them about all the visits, up to now.

 

They all had horrid expressions on there faces. They were horrified to hear that there own leader has gone mad. Even started feeding on animals and people too. Still,no one understands why it has happened.

 

“How could he do this?” Bulkhead said.

 

“I don't believe it, he's a murderer.” Jack said.

 

“Well your _guards_ should know to.” Arcee said.

 

              They were right, they now understood everything, and Arcee knew that I was harbouring two of the Decepticons, Knockout and Megatron. Starscream works with the government in areal scouting and criminal searches. Megatron and Knockout help me with the children at the adoption center. Who knew the once war lord had a heart for kids. Plus Knockout is usually my ride to work and to other places. Megatron however is my personal eye in the sky/radar, since cybertronian tech is far more advanced than human tech.

 

“Yeah I better call Knockout and have him take me home to rest, to clear my mind.” I said, and Ratchet agreed, knowing he too needs to rest and clear his mind.

 

“You are right, since you and Optimus… were close.” Jack said.

 

I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed Knockout. I waited for him to pick up, it rang three times until he picked up.

 

 _‘What is it mi'lady?’_ He said, there was something in his voice that creeped me out.

 

“Cut the crap Knockout. I need you to come to the base and pick me up.” I said, a bit annoyed.

 

 _‘Of course. I can't leave a nice gal like you waiting.’_ he said, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Just get here and no flirting!” I yelled in the mic.

 

' _Ok geez, chill Crystal.'_ Knockout hissed loudly.

 

“Just get your metal butt here.” I was annoyed by his flirting.

 

He then hung up, I guess he was not willing to make a girl angry. Typical. I rolled my eyes, and put my phone in my pocket.

 

Everyone really is on edge, since I told them that their leader is now out and killing. It still scares me to know that he has developed the taste for meat and blood. I really do hope he doesn't come after me and…

 

I shudder, thinking that I would be so close to death. I don't want to die, I have so much to live for, and how would he feel if he killed me. He would be heartbroken.

 

* * *

 

Out in the shadows, a dark figure rushed around. Every turn lead him to the spot-light streets of Jasper, Nevada. He wasn't sure how he even got here, but all he could think of was the hunger he felt. The rumbles of his tanks, and the dark unforboading sky. 

 

In the distance he saw lightning crack the sky, and the rumbles if his tanks along with the coming storm. He needed a cave, somewhere where no one would look, somewhere he could hunt for food. 

 

He suddenly heard something crash through glass, and the shouts of angry, most likely drunk, men. 

 

 As soon as the man walked in front of the dark alley he was in. The man was struck, he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding stomach. Then the last thing that drunk man saw was two, blood red eyes, staring down at him. 

 

SLASH!

 

The man's head rolled into the alley,  blood trailing behind. The body dropped like a fly, quick, andpractically painless.

 

"Not much, but this man will do." He grumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

I was home, watching the late night news. I ignored it for some time until, I heard a news person say something about another dead body.

 

 _"The mysterious murderer has possibly struck, again. A man in his 40's has gone missing. No witnesses or camera captures. If any information call local police."_  The news person said.

 

The person's voice was laced with fear. I could tell, even if I have the volume all the way up. Knockout and Megatron could hear it too. Megatron now has questions, that I only explained to the team and the kids.

 

"Crystal what is going on?" Megatron asked.

 

"Do you know what there talking about?" Knockout asked.

 

I didn't face the two ex-decepticons, I knew they would go to deep into the subject of monsters and death. Besides, its killing me, mentally, just knowing that Optimus is out there and possibly after me. They don't really know the dangers of what this Optimus creature can do. After them begging me to tell, I did tell them.

 

"No way!" Knockout was horrified and shocked.

 

"Pime was always the one to fight nobally, now he does  _this_ to survive." Megatron said, recalling all memories of Optimus and him fighting, before these crimes.

 

"No one even knows what has caused this change in him." I said.

 

* * *

 

A low growl escapes from between his jagged, bloody denta. He dogged the oncoming car lights and into a nearby manhole, after somehow transforming into a cyber-beast.

 

"How did I do that?" he questioned his new form.

 

He then figured out that he could possibly make it out of Jasper and away from the people. For a down side that meant he would have to find food more often, but he would be out of the eyes of the public.

 

* * *

 

I went up to my room to sleep, but I just couldn't. I was too awake from thinking that if I close my eyes, I will wake up in heaven the second I open them. I knew I will soon have to start taking something to calm my paranoia. Still it could be a sense of danger that is keeping me alert like this.

 

I've been up for an hour after the late night news, its currently 12am. Knockout is keeping watch over me, and Megatron is out patrolling the neighborhood. My house was all that was given to me by my wealthy parents, it was all I own and it surprisingly fits two giant alien robots. Knockout was in one of the corners, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his metal chest.

 

"Still can't sleep mi'lady?" He spoke softly.

 

"Yeah, its cause of all this death and the publicity Optimus is getting." I said, pulling the blankets closer to my trembling, body.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is a way to stop this..." I cut Knockout off by speaking to Megatron in my comm link.

_'Crystal you awake?'_

 

"Yeah, what is it Megatron?" I asked.

 

_'We got a suspicious figure running towards the house, be alert!'_

 

My eyes widened, could Optimus have found out where I live? I jumped up, and ran out the room to lock all entrances. Especially windows. Knockout had chased after me, and surprisingly I was faster than him.

 

"Crystal!! Slow down!" He yelled.

 

"How can I!? I gotta lock down the whole house!" I yelled back at him.

 

I ran past the window that I had already locked, but I instantly saw a flash of red. I froze. I then walked back and there. Staring at me were two blood, red optics. My breath hitched, and my body tensed up.

 

Knockout turned around and saw the fear in my body movements. He ran back to me and just as he got there the red optics disappeared.

 

"Crystal!? What is it?" Knockout asked.

 

"He...he's on the house grounds!" I cried, and knockout placed his servo around me.

 

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." He said.

 

 _'Crystal! I heard you saw him! Are you alright?!'_ Megatron was worried.

 

"Yes, but the bad thing is, he knows where I live..."

 

* * *

 

Optimus ran and ran through the empty streets of Jasper. Trying to find away to leave the public eyes. He ran down on particularly familiar street, and then he came to a house. Its smells familiar like?

 

_Crys..._

 

_Cryst..._

 

"What the..." He just growled and ran into the back yard.

 

Why couldn't he remember her name? He knew she was someone important to him, but he just couldn't form her whole name within his mind and his voice. Have those six and a half years really took a toll on him?

 

He ran past a window and saw a girl. One who was much taller than he remembers. The girl was staring at him. Those eyes of hers were full of fear. He watched her call for someone and a red bot showed up.

 

 _'Knockout...'_ he thought.

 

Optimus just growled and ran off through the bushes. Leaving those blue eyes to stick in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Megatron tracked the beast down for miles until he lost it in a dense forest. Megatron had to return to the enormous home that I had graciously allowed him to live in.

 

"What now? I mean he knows where I live." I said, as I wrapped myself up in a blanket.

 

"He won't come after you anymore..." Megatron said.

 

Me and knockout looked at the ex-warlord.

 

 _'What the hell is he talking about?!'_  I thought.

 

"Megatron what did you do?" I asked.

 

"I chased him out of the town." Megatron said.

 

I facepalmed. I knew Megatron wanted to help me, but that went too far. I clenched my fists, and slammed it against the wall.

 

"You idiot! We need to catch him and lock him back up!" I barked.

 

"I am sorry, Crystal. I was trying to protect you from him." He said.

 

* * *

 

Optimus ran through the trees, still as a cyber-beast. He came upon a cave, and rested there. In hopes that there is plenty of food for him to hunt for. Also to think up a plan to make those who caused him any trouble to burn and rot in the pits of hell.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a week since the murders, and all has been quiet. I have recently started taking medications for my anxiety and depression. 

 

Megatron caught me taking both medications. “Didn’t the doctor say not to take them at the same time or even every hour?” 

 

“Megatron, I’d rather die of an overdose than have him kill me.” I said miserably. 

 

“Within the time he gave you those pills you have really gone down hill.” Knockout spoke out.

 

“I don’t care! I’ll be happy if Optimus knows I’m dead!” I cried out.

 

At that very moment, I just didn’t care about anything. For all I care Optimus could just come back and kill me, and no one will ever know who he once loved. Except for himself.

 

“I would love to see his cold, hatred face when he sees my dead, lifeless body. I want to hear his cries of sorrow, calling out my name and cursing himself for my death.” I said with no emotion.

 

“Crystal what is wrong with you?” Ratchet asked.

 

Ratchet had came to check up on me, and he visits every few days. Each time he would see me fall more and more down the wrong rabbit hole. 

 

“Ratchet, I give up. He is never going to come back as a fully changed cybertronian. The one I once knew.” I mumbled.

 

“There is no try, only do. So you must keep fighting and never lose yourself.” Ratchet said, trying to help me.

 

“Wow, you sound like that wise guy in Star Wars!” I snapped.

 

I stormed out, and went to my room to get ready for work. I put on my favorite teal and pink, tie-dye shirt, and I put on a pair of jeans. I then called my work place.

 

“He- Hello Bec?” 

 

_ ‘Crysta, Are you coming in today? The kids have been asking for you.’ _

 

“Aww, Tell them I will see you all soon.” 

 

_ ‘Sure thing, Crysta! Also how’s everything going at home?’ _

 

I froze, thinking about my mental issues, the murders.  _ Everything _ . “Ok, but I may be a bit different.” 

 

_ ‘Understandable, you have been dealing with a lot.’ _

 

“Well you better let me go.” I hung up and put my phone in my shoulder bag. I grabbed my wallet, a jacket, and whatever else I needed. I then left my room and I walked past knockout on my way to the kitchen.

 

“Knockout your taking me to the orphanage.” I said bluntly.

 

“Alright m’lady.” He said in a sly tone.

 

* * *

 

Outside, Knockout drove out the garage and his front passenger door was open. I hopped in and his holoform appeared in the driver’s seat. Then we left.

 

We past all the houses in my neck of the neighborhood. And then we started passing small groups of trees here and there until we came to a rather large house. On a sign it read:

 

‘ _ The Shining Orphanage’ _

 

He opened the door for me and I got out. I walked up to the door and used the spare key to get in. Knockout left once I was inside.

 

* * *

 

When I got into the house, I was bombarded with children who were between the ages of 5-12. The kids were excited to see me after not showing up for about 2 weeks. A little girl wrapped around my left leg. 

 

“Hello Emmy.” I said. 

 

All the little girl did was giggle and beem a large smile at me. Her Emerald green eyes staring into my blue ones. 

 

Another kid wrapped around my right leg. He beemed a smile at me as well. His dew-grey eyes also staring into my blue ones.

 

“Hello Dewy” I said.

 

You see the kids are very fond of me and my adventure stories. Dewy, which it is short for Dewight was a kid who adored me as if I was his mother. And Emmy, which is short for Emerald was a kid who always begged me for romantic stories.

 

Finally the little hippy girl who was jumping around in front of me is Hibbie, which is short for Hibsica. She always wore mini hibiscus in her long, red-orange hair. Which gave her the name Hibisca. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitment.

 

“Hi my little flower. How are you three doing?” I asked, with a small smile on my face.

 

“Good Aunt Crysta!” The trio giggled.

 

These three children have a special connection with me because there parents left them on my door step. I raised them with the help of my best friend Bec (short for Rebecca).

 

“So… what would you three like to do?” I asked the trio.

 

“PARK!” They shouted,  _ loudly _ , in my ears.

 

* * *

 

At the park I watched the Trio run and chase each other around the playground. I watched Dewy toss a frisbe to Emmy and it landed into the woods nearby. I didn’t think anything was gonna happen, until I heard the screams of Emmy.

 

I ran into the woods, jumping over prickle bushes, and thorny vines. I heard deep and staticy, malicious laughter. Too many thoughts were running through my mind as I ran to save Emmy. The laughter kept getting louder as I ran closer, and so did the yelps and screams of Emmy.

 

“Emmy! I’m coming!” I yelled in panic.

 

Then I came to a clearing, and in that clearing stood a shadowy figure. It stood on the other side of the small clearing. In its hand was a squirming, crying, screaming, Emmy. 

 

My eyes widened by the figure’s appearance. It’s red eyes staring at me with scary intentions.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_ ‘This can’t be happening…’ _


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes widened by the figure’s appearance. It’s red eyes staring at me with scary intentions.

_ ‘This can’t be happening…’ _

“Aunt Crysta!” Emmy screamed, still struggling in his hand.

“Don’t worry Emmy. I’ll save you. Everything is gonna be ok.” I said.

Then the figure started laughing, maliciously. Then he spoke, his voice was laced with static. “You think you can save a single life. When you couldn’t save the one you  **_LoVe_ ** .”

I reached down and lifted my pant leg up to grab a pistol. I aimed it up at his head, right between the optics.

“Oh, so your gonna shoot me? Is this your way of greeting your  **_BeLoVeD_ ** ?!” He snapped, showing sharp teeth.

I froze and I unconsciously started to lower my pistol. “I… I…” That was all I could muster.

“Oh, would you like to see my new,  _ get up _ ? I think it's quite… horrifically  _ delicious _ .” He said as he stepped out of the shadowy woods.

The gasp I was holding back was released, in shock as I saw the contorted, darkness that is now Optimus. I saw him give me a smug look, one that gave me full view of his insanely sharp teeth (denta).

“All these years… and this is what has happened to someone I… loved.” I was trying not to seem too scared but, my voice betrayed me.

“So, you feel sorry for me? How  **_PaThEtIc_ ** !” He roared. Then tossed Emmy to the ground like a piece of trash.

I cried out and started to shoot at him, trying to make as much of a wound as possible. Just to stop him from moving more and more towards me.

“Stay away from me!” I yelled.

“You are _ NOT MY _ Optimus!” I Yelled again.

 

* * *

 

She was fighting me. Ha! She stands no chance. I kept stalking forwards, and she kept shooting me. Not making a dent, or harming me. She yelled two things at me, but one made me retaliate and snap.

“Stay away from me!” She yelled.

“You are _ NOT MY _ Optimus!” She yelled again.

When she yelled ‘ _ NOT MY _ Optimus’ I snapped. I whacked trees and whatever else was around me.

**“SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STILL SAVE ME?!”**

**“YOU THINK ALL THIS WILL END WHEN I AM SAFELY HIDDEN WAY FROM THIS WORLD?!”**

I watched her run for her life. Eyes widened in fear, I can smell fear orbiting around her, like a planet.I decided, why not shoot at her, but torture her with all the things from our past.

**“I LOVED YOU AND YOU LOVED ME!”**

**“I DID THIS FOR YOU! SO THAT I CAN BE STRONGER, FASTER!’**

**“SO I COULD PROTECT YOU BETTER!”**

I shot at trees and anything else that was in my way of getting her. Then we came to a chain-link fence, it was too tall for her to climb, she was trapped. Perfectly, just like I was in that scrappy, so called prison. 

“It's over…” I growled.

Ha! You should see her face. There was horror, fear, and any other emotion that sad, feeble little human girl can feel.

 

* * *

 

I watched him get closer and closer to me. His body blocked out the sun and his shadow was on me. I was desperate to get away from him. Truth be told I didn’t want to die. I take back everything I said to my friends.

“Please, I have a life! And I wish you returned to be apart of it!!” I yelled.

He stopped in his tracks, his body looming over me. His red eyes casting a light glow on me.

“You want me to return to be with you.” He hissed.

I waited for him to say more. Then he did.

“I can  **_NeVeR_ ** return!”

“I’m a  **_MoNsTeR_ ** !”

He lifts his hand and hits me. I fall to the ground, completly knocked out.

 

* * *

 

I take her to the park, and leave her there.

‘ _ I wish I knew how I be came this way. I trully wish I do.’ _

I looked up to see four people running over. I had to leave, before anyone saw me.

As I ran away, I transformed into my beast form. My mind clouded over and I felt hatred, and hunger fill me to the brim.

 

* * *

 

**_‘YoU ArE A MoNsTeR…. YoU’lL AlWaYs Be OnE!’_ ** A voice boomed in his mind, and it basically filled him to the brim with hate.

The voice kept ringing in his mind, saying everything that was wrong with him.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Brainwashing him.


	8. ~Chapter 7~

I slowly awoke, a bright light blinding me. Once my vision cleared I heard beeps and the room was pretty much white. Was I in heaven? Did he actually kill me!? 

 

I looked around and I saw a dull, white room, a bandage on my right hand. A band-aid on my right elbow holding a needle in my vein. A clear fluid dripping from a bag, into the tube that goes into my blood vein. Hospital. 

 

I looked around and I see a guy in a chair near my bed. I started to panic, I didn't know that man. The nurses were alerted to my panic.

 

“Ms. Reid, are you alright!?” A nurse asked.

 

“W-who is that man!?” I panicked. 

 

“Ms. Reid, do you not know him? You should because he claims to be your boyfriend.” Another nurse said.

 

“No I don’t know him. That man is not my boyfriend, I haven’t had one in 7 years!” I claimed.

 

The nurses looked at me with shock, and glared at the man. They woke him up, and once he was awake he instantly moved over to me. The nurses stared for a bit.

 

“Crystal… your awake…” The man said in a soft, but deep, and a bit scratchy tone.

 

My eyes widened, it was him.  _ Optimus _ was here, standing there, trying to comfort me. Earlier he had  _ tried to kill _ me and he ended up knocking me out! I motioned for a nurse to force him to leave the hospital and its grounds entirely. 

 

“Sir, Ms. Reid wishes for you to leave, at once.” One of the nurses said in a warning tone.

 

“Fine, but please let me speak with her one last time.” He asked.

 

The nurse nodded and he walked up to me, a blank expression on his face. I couldn’t tell if he was gonna cause a scene or really try to leave on a good note. His face was close to mine, and he kissed my forehead, it felt so light, like a butterfly was on me. 

 

When he pulled away, I looked into his eyes, they were inhumanly feral and dull. They didn’t hold that kindness and bright electric blue, they once had. He then went all crazy and caused a scene. He knocked out the nurses, and in a blur of blue-purple he jumped out the window of my room and disappeared.

 

Two doctors, a nurse and security guards ran in moments later. “Ms are you alright?!” A doctor asked me.

 

I quickly nodded as they prepped my medical bed for transport. Then they rolled me to another room. They hooked me back up to everything and started to ask me questions. 

 

“Ms. Reid, what happened?” A guard asked me.

 

“A man I once knew went crazy and knocked out the nurses, then jumped out the window." I said.

 

* * *

 

While I was watching TV in my hospital room,  a man with a lab coat, tan pants, and grey-orange hair in a short ponytail, walked in.

 

"Crystal, I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

The man asked.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine Ratchet. It was just the fear, and getting knocked out." I said.

 

"Who did this?" Ratchet asked.

 

I wasn't sure if he really wanted to know who knocked me out and put me in this hospital bed. On the other hand, he might already know the culprit and want revenge. 

 

"I'm too distraught to really say…" I lied. Even though I was really scared and should have said something.

 

"Your right, but I will ask you later. Plus I think I have an idea of who did this." He bluntly said.

 

I was right, he did know who the culprit was. When I was about to say something the doctor came in.

 

"Ms. Reid… " he paused to look at my info sheet. "It says here that you suffered from a broken rib, a sprained ankle and wrist. There are also traces of opioids and other drugs in your blood." 

 

Ratchet stared at me in shock. He couldn't believe that I was taking drugs without needing them.

 

"Are you a drug addict or abused in any way?" The doctor asked.

 

I shook my head and said. "I suffer from depression, insomnia and paranoia."

 

The doctor wrote down those things and asked Ratchet to step out with him. I heard they're muffled voices from behind the door.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, she needs therapy, she has been through a lot. I can tell." The doctor said.

 

"She has, and I will try my best to help her in any way I can." I said.

 

"How can you help her when she needs a therapist and a lot of medical attention?" He said.

 

"I'm a personal doctor, I stay with one patient until my assistance is no longer required." I shot back.

 

"Fine, I will give you instructions for everything that needs to be taken care of." The doctor said. Then we walked back in.

* * *

 

A week later I was released from the hospital under strict instructions from Ratchet and the doctor. That means, whether I like it or not someone has to babysit me until I am healed. Even then I still have to go through therapy. Not my idea.

 


	9. ~Chapter 8~

Another silent month had passed, Ratchet has been looking endlessly for a way to capture their rogue leader and set him straight. Not to mention that he also has to figure out how to end Optimus' need for flesh.

 

I however have to care for three little kids, Emmy, Dewy, and hibbie. All three under the age of 10. That also meant that Megatron and Knockout had to use there holoforms, the children don't know of the large, robotic aliens that secretly live amongst us. I blame the incident with Optimus for scaring the children.

 

Ratchet has been trying to help me with my issues, and he wanted me with the kids. So he had Becca bring them over to my home. At least that may help me, some. What I do know, is that a part of Optimus wants to change for the better.

 

* * *

After every time I feast on flesh, a side of me returns and snaps me out of it. Its always the same thing, I grip my helm and plea to Primus for forgiveness. I beg and curse myself for all the wrong I have caused. 

 

Seeing how scared Crystal was when I inevitably knocked her out, my mind screamed for this pain and hurt to go away. Even seeing her yell and scream for me to leave the hospital, caused me to hate myself even more.

 

Within the time I started this horrendous trudge for raw flesh, bone and blood spill, I killed so many innocent beings. I hate myself.

 

Something made this change to me and I’m going to figure out what it is, and how to stop it.

 

_ ~You know something is controlling you, making you kill~ _

 

I heard a voice in my head, it was sly, and horse. It sent shivers down my frame. In that moment I truly was feeling fearful.

 

~ _ Your scared~  _

 

The voice crackled in a malicious witchy tone, making me more fearful.

 

~ _ You are the one at fault. You caused all the death and the rot of bones and flesh. The world will know your true power of devastation when the time's right~ _

 

I shook my helm, repeating ‘No’. That's when I realized I had no ability of speech, that being stole my voice.

 

~ _ Now you finally realize that I stole any and all ability of speech from you~ _

 

Now I really was mad, well what humans call pissed off. I was possessed and no one could really help me.

 

_ ~When the time is right, all you will see is ash and death. For now I will keep you under my control~ _

 

'Ash' 

 

'death'

 

What was this dark being going to do? All this foreshadowing is confusing.

 

_ ~Confused are we? Well soon you shall know everything~ _

 

After the last words were said, everything changed, I found myself running on all fours. Snarls and growls escaped my mouth.

 

Beast - Yes

 

Cybertronian- Unsure

 

* * *

 

I walked around base for some time now, and I was extremely bored. So I walked ever so quietly to where Ratchet was.

 

"Ratchet…" I said at a normal tone of voice.

 

He jumped, and knocked everything over, except his microscope.

 

"Primus, Crystal!! I almost had a spark attack!" Ratchet exclaimed.

 

"Sorry Ratchet." I said.

 

I then heard loud footsteps coming this way.

"Ratchet! Everything ok!?" Of course, Bulkhead.

 

"I'm fine, Bulkhead. Go back to whatever you were doing." Ratchet waved off Bulkhead.

 

"I thought you might have been in danger, like how I was when I…" Ratchet shut Bulkhead up quickly.

 

"Wait? What were you talking about Bulkhead?" I asked. 

 

Bulkhead was about to answer when Ratchet started to interrupt him again.

 

"Oh no you don't, Ratchet! I wanna hear what happened!" I said stopping Ratchet.

 

"Ok, so I was on patrol when I found an energon signal. It was a little funky though. I followed the signal and that's when I came face to face with Optimus. He was acting strange, like he was talking to himself. Then he lashed out at me. I got away as quickly as possible." Bulk finished his recollection of his encounter with Optimus.

 

"You encountered him!!" I was shocked.

 

"Yeah, but I managed to get away. I'm here and alive, right?" Bulk was slightly joking around.

 

"Bulkhead! You could have been killed!! Hes dangerous!!" I yelled at him.

 

"I know! But he seemed different than what you told us, when you first encountered him." Bulkhead said.

 

"How different?" I asked.

 

"He was like, talking to himself. He seemed to be fighting something, something we can't see." Bulkhead said.

 

Wow, bulk is on a roll with this! He gave the best depiction of what some is like when possessed.

 

I gasped, realizing what is possibly going. "I think I know what is going on with Optimus!"

 

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.


	10. The Beginning of the End:Part 1

"Ratchet, I have a theory about Optimus and what is making him do this." I said.

"What are you thinking could have been the cause?" Ratchet asked.

I was trying to sum up the courage to tell him that I believed that Optimus is being possessed by another being. I knew it sounds stupid, but its the only thing that would make any sense to me. It may also makes sense to the one being possessed as well.

I sigh and tell Ratchet what's on my mind. "I believe Optimus is possessed."

"Possession? How would that even be possible?" Ratchet asked in hysterics.

"Megatron was possessed by Unicron! So Optimus could be possessed too!" I said trying to make more sense out of this theory I have.

"Your saying Optimus could be possessed, what proof of it do you have?" Ratchet asked.

"I have plenty of proof! Like the time I was in the hospital and he showed up, acting all nice and leader like. He didn't hurt me at all! Even in the woods, he knocked me out and left me in the open for Becca and the kids to find me." I said, giving him plenty of proof.

"If Optimus is possessed then who would the culprit be?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe Optimus stumbled upon dark energon and accidentally ingested it or he was captured by Megatron and he put it there in his spark?" I started coming up with more ideas that would make sense.

"Optimus is too wise to fall to Megatron's traps." Ratchet said.

"Maybe Optimus found a relic that did this to him?!" I came up with another possible idea.

"Not possible." Ratchet said bluntly.

I keep shooting out ideas that pop into my mind and ratchet keeps shooting them down with an easy 'not possible' or 'your just wasting your breath'. I know there is a way to fix this and bring back the leader we all miss.

* * *

 

 Some where else a wicked plan is developing and soon it will be put into place.

_~The doom and destruction is soon to come~_

I heard the still mysterious and dark voice inside my mind. It was preparing for what is to come.

_~The end of days is coming quickly upon us and you have not fully sub-come to my full control!~_

The dark voice growled in annoyance and frustration, it knew I wanted to get away from the evil that was to come from this notorious foe. Its like fighting what's not there. I cannot get help, I cannot ask for comfort from whom I love dearly. I am alone in this fight. I fight myself or those who try to save me.  _If_  they ever do try to save me.

_~ohh, and by the way my host. I can pear into your memories and use all the good things against you, so I would stop fighting and let yourself go~_

My optics widened,this dark foe can find out my weakness before I can figure it out myself! I am truly gone from this world, and now I know that one way for this to end is if I die.

_~Are you now going to comply and let me take over?~_

I agree and everything goes blank, I now find myself running, not sure of which direction, but I know its plan is now in full swing.


	11. The Beginning or the End

~One day later~

Late at night, I was awoken by Knockout. His face was of pure horror, even the kids were there with him and fearful. We felt the house shake and there was an eerie, orange glow coming from the outside world. I kicked the sheets and rushed over to the windows. I parted them and I was greeted with an inferno.

"It's everywhere Crystal, the authorities have no clue who has caused such a blaze like this." Knockout said in a hushed voice.

In the corner of my eyes I saw the children huddle closer to knockout, I knew some part of this was my fault. All those years ago, I should have fixed my mistake of yelling at him, then he wouldn't have left base and none of this would have happened.

"This is my fault Knockout... I can't keep running anymore, nor can he..." I said staring at the burning town of Jasper Nevada.

"What do you mean, Crystal? How can this apocalypse be your doing?" Knockout asked hastily.

"I yelled at Optimus, and he broke his leader like stature and yelled at me. After realizing what he has done he left base. After that night he was never the same..." I said recalling the whole thing.

~Flashback~

_"Can I come with?!" I asked excitedly._

_"No Crystal, I don't want you to get hurt" He said keeping his leader like stature._

_"Why!?" I cried, starting to get angered._

_"Crystal, I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt." He said._

_I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, anger rising within me until I snapped my eyes open. My face red with anger, I yelled at him._

_"OPTIMUS! ALL YOU EVER DO IS MAKE ME STAY BEHIND! WHEN YOU KNOW I CAN FIGHT TOO! I HATE YOU!" I barked out in anger._

_Optimus' eyes widened in shock at my sudden outburst. Then he retaliated in an angered tone._

_"CRYSTAL I AM ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" He roared._

_I winced and fell back, in on myself. He scared me, I couldn't face him now. I feared him, so I ran._

_Then Optimus clenched his fists, transformed and left base._

~Flashback ends~

"Knockout, take the kids and leave Jasper." I said as I still stared out at the burning inferno that is Jasper.

"Crystal, I can't leave you. You need my help to have any chance of stopping this." Knockout protested.

"What about the children? They can't be left here in the mess that is Jasper?" I reasoned with him.

"Fine, but you better have Megatron or Starscream with you. Even the Autobots." Knockout said as he left the room with the kids and helped get them ready to leave the mansion.

 _'Be safe little ones..'_ I thought, praying to god that they will make it out of Jasper safely.

I then grabbed my com link and pushed it in my ear, then activated it. I waited for either Megatron, Starscream or one of the Autobots to receive the SOS.

Suddenly, I heard the revving of Knockout's engine and then the opening of the garage. I look out to see the red ex-con leave the mansion. Then I got a message from Megatron.

'Crystal, I know why your calling. I saw a building blow up and then a whole line in a chain reaction!' Megatron said.

"Knockout woke me due to the raging fires out in the town." I said as I ran down to my weapon vault.

'Speaking of him, where is he? I'm not picking him up at your domicile?' Megatron said.

"I sent him to take the three away from Jasper. I'll send you his route so you know where he is." I said as I grabbed two pistols, two katakans, a revolver, and a fire extinguisher.

'I hear guns cocking what are you planning to do?' Megatron question.

"I am gonna finish this, even if it means killing him. I am gonna be the one to stop his rampage of mutiny and carnage." I then rushed to my room and dropped my weapons on the bed.

I rushed around my room grabbing clothes then a small device that Ratchet made for me. I pinned it to my clothes,then i remembered what Ratchet said about it.

_'It can only be used in the most dire of situations,and the only way to activate it is by the touch of a Prime...'_

 

"In the darkest of times.."

 

"One shall stand..."

 

"One shall fall." 


	12. The Key to Saving Prime

I was out on the streets on my motorbike, the buildings I pass would either be in flames or in ruins. Seeing all this destruction and hearing faint screams made my eyes water, but I would blink the tears away quickly. I turned a corner and a rather large, hand came crashing down, knocking me off my motorbike. I slid till I hit concrete at full force. I gave a cry of pain when I hit the concrete.

A shadowy figure lingered over my body, my eyes blurry. I shook my head and blinks multiple times to help me focus. When I did, I saw two feral, blood red eyes staring me down. I ripped off my helmet's face shield, to get a better look at who those red beady eyes belonged to.

**"Well well well, isn't this a nice surprise?"** It- I mean he said.

"Optimus? What the hell are you doing?!" I quickly got to my feet.

**"Your little weapons will do nothing to me,** ** _Crystal."_** Optimus growled.

My eyes widened, but then returned to normal as I faced him with determination. I know I have a chance to end this and hopefully bring back the one I once loved. I whipped out my twin pistols and ignore what he said about my weapons.

**"Your gonna shoot me?!"** His face contorted into a sinister grin.

What happened next surprised me.

Out of nowhere Ratchet comes swinging in and punches Optimus in the face, creating a distraction so I can shoot Optimus in the head.

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

All you heard were three shots fired, and the sound of burning flames all around. Optimus tensed up, his scorching blood red eyes went wide and then they flickered there once beautiful, electric blue ones.

**"Thank....**  You  **C** r **y** sss-  **t** aall...." His voice fizzled and cracked with the darker voice and his original, kind voice.

Ratchet looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. We both knew he had to be killed, and I knew he would have wanted the same. All those years he was fighting the demon within him, who had caused all this destruction. I honestly thought I was going to have to put up a fight.

"Crystal..." Behind me I heard Arcee call my name.

"Yeah, I know I killed him. I had to and maybe he wanted the same." I said looking back at Arcee.

Then Arcee pointed at what Ratchet was doing. I looked at Ratchet and I saw him using his scanner, it beeped like a heartbeat. I stared at Ratchet and he nodded at me saying it was safe for me to walk over to Optimus.

"Those three bullet shots caused him to go into stasis lock. Optimus is still alive, but I am just not sure when he will wake up or even if he will return to normal when he does wake up." Ratchet said.

"I-I didn't kill him?" I said, starting to come down from my adrenaline rush that lead to me shooting Optimus in the head three times.

"No you forced him into Stasis lock. Maybe he will stay in it long enough for Jasper to recover from the restless murders and destruction he had caused over the past seven months." Ratchet said.

"I wished we knew why boss bot did all this?" Bulkhead said.

"We all wish we knew why Optimus caused this." Arcee said.

"Maybe if we could use a Cortical Psychic Patch we could learn what happened to him." Megatron said, surprising all of us.

* * *

 

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean what if we wake him through it and he attacks one of you." I said as I stepped back, not wanting to get caught in Optimus' deadly hands and die.

"None of us are doing it Crystal. It is you who is going to enter his mind." Ratchet said.

I stared at the unconscious form that is Optimus, or well what resembles him. I unconsciously touched the little pin on my pants buckle. Then I picked it off. I brought it up to my face. Ratchet noticed this and quickly saw the pin that he made for me, was in my hands.

"That pin, I specifically made for you. I made it when you and Optimus were still together. Now you can use it to safely travel through the Cortical Psychic Patch as if you were one of us." Ratchet explained.

"You hold the key to possibly saving Prime, Crystal." Knockout added.


	13. ~Part 2: Chapter 1~

Optimus has been a lost cause to us, Ratchet resumed command of the Autobots and all the children have forgotten his killing spree, and the devastation the town of Jasper had faced a year ago. The team and former 'cons have gotten along very nicely, but Ratchet and Knockout still don't see eye-to-eye. The children had changed greatly, Hibby, Dewy, and Emma found their forever home.

 _'Bless there bright little souls.'_ I thought with a smile on my face.

I visit the trio every weekend, I always bring each one a small treat that I would bake at home. Occasionally I would babysit the trio as well. Each time they ask for a story, they always ask me about the demon who destroyed Jasper, and that only brought old, painful memories back from there graves.

Sometimes I would wander into the holding cell that Optimus was kept in. I would crawl up and sit upon his chest, right where his spark is. Over the past year Ratchet and I noticed how his body would ever so slowly morph back to normal.

After one year I can tell it was Optimus and maybe he soon would wake, a refreshed and leader-like once more. All I can do is hope, wait and see what the future will bring.

~Present~

I was in Optimus' holding cell, reading  _Romeo and Juliet_  to him, hoping he would be listening. I had my music playing, lowly on my phone's speaker. I had Tightrope by Michelle Williams playing at the moment.

I stopped reading and placed the book down, marking where I was in the book. I stared at his blank, yet calm face. I then started to talk to him as if he was awake and normal.

"It's been a year since you went into this forever sleep, Ratchet and I still think there is hope for you, while Knockout says we should just give up. I can't do that though, the team needs you, they need a  _real_  leader. I  _need_ you.. When will you wake up? When will your kindness, your determination, your  _love_ return?" I felt my heart drop into depression and a weight lifted from my chest.

I waited to see if I had gotten him to wake from his year-long sleep, but minutes passed and there was no sign of him waking. A frown grew on my face and my brows furrowed in sadness. Nothing I could do to even wake him, not even a meaningful talk.

I suddenly heard the voice of Ratchet, along with his ped steps. He was behind me, I wondered if he heard me plea for Optimus,  _our_  Optimus to wake.

"Crystal, I think you should head home, it's quite late." He said softly.

Ratchet and I have grown fond of each other, but we are not a couple. He knows it too, he was the one to get me back to the girl I once was, before Optimus went crazy. If it wasn't for Ratchet I may not even be alive today. He was the one who attacked optimus that fateful night and I fired my pistol.

~Flashback~

**"** **_Your gonna shoot me?!"_ ** _His face contorted into a sinister grin._

_Outta nowhere Ratchet comes swinging in and punches Optimus in the face, creating a distraction so I can shoot Optimus in the head._

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

_All you heard were three shots fired, and the sound of burning flames all around. Optimus tensed up, his scorching blood red eyes went wide and then they flickered to there once beautiful, electric blue ones._

**_"Thank...._ ** _You_ **_C_ ** _r_ **_y_ ** _sss-_ **_t_ ** _aall...." His voice fizzled and cracked with the darker voice and his original, kind voice._

~Flashback ends~

I looked at Ratchet and nodded, I picked up my book and before hopping onto Ratchets hand I took one last look at Optimus. I hoped for a response, but didn't get one. Then I got on Ratchet's hand and we left his cell. While making our way back to the main area of base I asked Ratchet something about Optimus.

"Will he ever wake up, Ratchet?" I asked, my voice not letting me hide any hint of fear or worry.

"Crystal, I know your worried about him, but you fear that he will wake and continue to hunt people and creatures." Ratchet clearly knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Yes, your right Ratchet, I am scared for what may happen when he does wake." I said.

"Don't worry, we are ready for when it happens. We will not let him escape the cell." Ratchet reassured me.

When we finished small talking we were back in the main area of base. Ratchet set me down on the platform, my book and phone in hand. Ratchet transformed as I walked down the stairs.

"I will return you home, Crystal." Ratchet said bluntly. I opened the passenger door and got in, Ratchet closed the door for me and we left base.

I watched as the empty, red- brown colored landscape pass by. There was the occasional cactus or small, twig like plant. Jasper was in the desert, out west in the United States, so there weren't many trees. Unless you included those in town. We soon reached the town and a light smile grew on my face, seeing the rebuilt town and people here and there, walking the streets. It was only a year ago when Optimus destroyed parts of the town, now it's a quiet, small town once again.

Ratchet made a left turn, and moments later he stopped. I looked up from my phone and got out, I was happy to be home. I walk up to my front door, and look back at Ratchet, then I opened the door and walked in.

A hand reached out and pulled me in, I yelped and the door was left open. The person placed me on the couch and they sat next to me.

"Crystal, I have been meaning to tell you this since last year, but with all the things that happened with Optimus I couldn't bring myself to tell what I am going to tell you now." I recognized who it was, it was Megatron. I could tell it was him due to his rough, deep voice.

"What is it, Megatron?" I was a bit panicked, but still calm.

"Crystal, I-" Then Megatron just got a better idea and smashed his holoform's lips on mine.

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe it, after all these years. Megatron has gone soft, all because he liked me?! Nope, I didn't feel the same, so I hit a pressure point on him and he passed out. I noticed something off about his body and I immediately saw what it was.

 _'What the hell!? Oh, he thinks that will get me interested in him, yeah nice try Megs. I am so not the one for any intimate actions, even with you.'_ I thought and Ratchet heard the comotion and found Megatron's holoform unconscious and me sitting there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What happened?!" Ratchet asked.

"Rejection, that's what." I Said plainly.

Ratchet looked at me curiously, as to what I said and meant about  _rejection_. And wondered why Megatron was out cold.

"What did you do to Megatron?! No one can knock him out that easily!" Ratchet was shocked that I knocked out Megatron so easily.

"Megatron likes me. He forcefully kissed me, out of the blue, like it was all that he could think of." I said.

"Well, you better clear this up. I will be returning to base." Ratchet said.

Then Ratchet's holoform fizzled away and I heard him leave the driveway. I looked back at Megatron and decided to wake him up. I walked over to the Freezer and grabbed three ice cubes from it. I walked back over to the Ex- warlord and dropped two ice cubes down his holoform's shirt and one down his pants. Megatron woke up and yelled in anger. He shook the ice cubes out of his clothes and glared at me.

I had a wide grin on my face. "That's what you get for kissing me!" I turned away from him and his cold glare burned the back of my head.

"Stop looking at me you creep!" I barked.

~Base: 3rd P.O.V~

Ratchet made it back to base and worked till one in the morning. He walked to his berth room to recharge. Ratchet slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing that the morning will have a shocking start for his day.

Everyone was in deep recharge, but someone was returning from a years worth of recharging. Two, electric blue eyes glowed in the dark cell. His joints creaked and the sound of his metal plates sliding against other metal plates. He shifted to sit up, he placed a hand on his head and a sigh left him. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was locked up, memories started to flood back to his processor.

 

Did  _he_  do those things?

 

 

 

 

Did Crystal actually _hate_  him?

 

 

 

 

Will she accept me back after all the horrors  _I_ have done?


	14. ~Part 2: Chapter 2~

Ratchet was the first up, he had received a call from me. Now I was extremely panicked, the only thing he heard me say was  _'He-- Its Optimus...'_   Ratchet rushed to my home, and its was true, Optimus was there. Ratchet's holoform rushed out of his vehicle form and into the house.

When Ratchet looked around, he landed on Megatron and Optimus' holoforms all tied up and sitting on the floor. Ratchet looked over to the couch and found me, sitting there, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What in Primus' name happened here?!" Ratchet asked, shocked seeing two of Cybertron's strongest leaders all tied up.

"They were fighting over me. So I knocked them out and tied them up." I said with a smirk on my face.

Ratchet's face dropped in pure astonishment, he had never seen a human woman take down two Cybertronians so easily. It was quite unnatural, considering that I put Optimus in a coma for a year. Now Optimus is back and already picking up for lost time between him and Crystal.

We heard a groan and we looked over at the two who are tied up, it was Optimus who is just now waking up from when I knocked him out. He looked around and landed on me and Ratchet. He wanted so badly to jump up and hug me, but he realized that he was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?" Optimus said questioningly.

"I tied you up, I didn't want you to beat the life out of Megatron." I said as I walked over and untied him.

Optimus lifted his hands up and rubbed away the marks the rope left on his wrists. Then he got up, (with my help). The mood of the room suddenly changed, Optimus took my hand other hand in his and he gazed into my ocean blue eyes. I looked into his electric blue ones, and I could see that he remembers all the wrong and hurt he had caused a year ago.

"Crystal, I have made many ill fated choices in the past, I almost killed you, I almost destroyed the town. I am ashamed of all those I have killed in the process." Optimus was close to breaking down, I have never seen this side of him in those years that I have known him.

"Optimus, something was making you do this, I was the only one who believed it." I said.

"B-but I saw you, and you were scared. You feared me, Crystal." Optimus was completely broken down.

I hesitated to hug him, but I did anyways. I knew he needed it and after all the time he had been controlled, along with his year-long sleep. I felt terrible for thinking that killing him was the best way to save him.

"Optimus, I-I I almost killed you  _actually._  I shot three bullets into your head causing you to go into a coma for a whole year, and now your back and wake." I said as I broke the hug and stood a foot away from him.

His sad facial expression dropped to that of pure shock, he had no idea. He thought someone had knocked him out and forced him into stasis lock. It was the other way around, I caused him to go into stasis lock for a year due to head injuries that I caused.

"Crystal... I had no thought of you being the one to cause me to go into stasis lock." Optimus said as he took a step closer to me and gently grabbed my shoulders.

I was forced to look at him, and I haven't seen so much compassion and care in him for so long. I felt guilty for almost taking his life away, and I never realized how much I missed this side of him. It made my eyes water to think about how I missed the  _real_ Optimus Primes.

 

~flashback~

**_"Your gonna shoot me?!"_ ** _I sneared._

_Out of nowhere Ratchet comes swinging in and punched me in the face, creating a distraction, so that pathetic human girl can shoot me in the head._

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

_All you heard were three shots fired, and the sound of burning flames all around. My body tensed up, my eyes went wide and then they flickered. My sight becoming blurry here and there. My body fell to the ground, its seemed as if I was going to die, and in that moment I clearly saw her face._

**_"Thank...._ ** _You_ **_C_ ** _r_ **_y_ ** _sss-_ **_t_ ** _aall...." My voice fizzled and cracked with the darker voice along with my original, kind voice._

~flashback ends~

 

Optimus grabbed me and hugged me, I was confused by his actions. I wasn't sure whether he was just doing it to make me feel better to make himself feel better. I couldn't tell at all.

"Crystal, I can't believe you did that. I am the one at fault for putting you in that situation. I should have died, but I didn't." He sobbed.

Ratchet and I didn't think that this side of Optimus was real, but a crying Optimus, that was never seen before. It's so new and startling, we both knew he cares about humans and all. He never did this if any had been almost killed twice.

"I will take my leave then, and it appears that Megatron had already done the same." We looked over and he was gone, the ropes left over, sitting there limp like noodles.

"Well, we know ropes don't take Megatron down that easily." I slightly laughed.

The mood lightened a bit, Ratchet left, leaving me and Optimus alone in my large home. Optimus looked at me, his electric blue eyes stared at me. They shined like glass. I even saw that he still had tears in his holoform's eyes.

"Optimus, its ok. You are back as yourself, no one is controlling you anymore." I said sincerely.

All Optimus did was smile, it's the smile I haven't seen in a long time. I missed that smile of his, and it brought me relief, to know that our true leader its back. It brought me great joy as well.


End file.
